History is NOW
by OwlCookies XD
Summary: Come join some random dude while America lectures us about parts of the American Revolution and how awesome he is!  The information is as accurate as it can be


**OwlCookies: Because of writing dark hetalia, watching paint it white, and looking at deviant art pictures, I was inspired to write THIS!**

**I would like to thank partner IN crime XD for helping me out with this… cuz I didn't know if the characters were OOC or not… so yeah…**

**Dum… dum… DUM **_**DUMMM!**_

**XXXX**

Prussia pinched America's ear roughly, his red eyes glaring down evilly at the blond country. America gasped loudly as his eyes trailed slowly upward to those vicious red eyes. The albino country let go of his ear and crossed his arms, the corner of his mouth twitched upward in a menacing grin.

"Do you want to be awesome?"

America shrunk back slightly, his rifle collapsed at his side. "Uhm… Uhm… Maybe…?"

Prussia seemed to grow larger as he laughed evilly. "MAYBE'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! You have to WANT to be awesome!" His laughter boomed.

America shuddered and shrank even further, his eyes turned white and dark lines appeared. "Oh… Alright then…"

The albino country then returned back to his menacing look. "I'm going to make you awesome. Even if it _kills_ you."

"WH-WHAT!" America spluttered, falling back down on his bottom and backing away quickly. He was trembling now.

"If you're going to gain your independence from England, I recommend beating that crumpet-loving-bushy-browed country into smithereens!" Prussia shouted.

America partially saluted. "Y-Yes sir!"

"From now on," Prussia jabbed a finger at America's forehead. "I'm going to pound _war_ into you!"

A little yellow chick fluttered around Prussia's head. America blinked as the chick fluttered around. His eyes followed it causing Prussia to look confused. America lifted a finger and pointed to wherever the chick flew.

"Dude…" he started.

"What, America?"

"There's a…"

Prussia turned around. "What are you talking about, America?"

"It's a…"

The chick landed on Prussia head and began to preen itself. America put his finger down.

"Never mind. Carry on."

Prussia paused for a moment.

**~Trolololololol random time skip~**

It was a rather chilly night in Valley Forge, Pennsylvania. George Washington decided to settle down with all the American colonists. They had suffered there for a whole year.

During the warmer days, the colonists prospered. But soon, winter fell upon their camp. The bloody footprints of men without shoes littered the snow and mud covered ground. George Washington watched as his army of about 12,000 struggle to stay alive. They were all skinny and boney, with hollow faces begging to go back to their more content lives on their farms or trade system. Everyone was hungry, everyone was cold, everyone wanted meat._ Meat_. Something they could not have because of this harsh winter.

The leader of this continental army scanned the camp. Their tents did not cause as much comfort as a normal cot either. This was a sad camp. Very sad. 6 or 7 or so men were all shoved into one small tent. It was a dirty place, not something a human being should live in.

It was decided then. George Washington invited a former military leader from Prussia. Baron Friedrich von Steuben.

"Listen up!" Steuben exclaimed to the colonists. He looked absolutely intimidating. "Washington has hired me to help you fight!"

"Why?" a colonist asked sternly, looking suspicious.

Steuben narrowed his eyes. "You say to your soldier, 'Do this' and he does it. But I am obliged to say to the American, 'This is why you ought to do this' and then he does it," he told Washington.**(1)**

Washington nods.

Much to the colonist's shock, Steuben broke tradition and instead worked with each man directly. From dusk to dawn, his voice became familiar to the colonists as von Steuben shouted to them commands and orders. And soon, after many long months of training with the Prussian, the companies, regiments, and then the brigades were able to move from line to column; column to line; loaded muskets with precision; and charge at targets they across a field with a bayonet.

Prussia watched with America as they trained. The albino looked to the blond next to him a nodded. "You're ready to be _awesome_."

America high fived the other country gratefully. "Thanks man!"

With America's ally, France, the continental army fought the battles in Savannah, Charleston, Camden, Yorktown, and then the Battle of the Chesapeake.

Rain pounded down on both America and England and then to the ground as both countries held up their firearms.

"Hey England! All I wanted was my freedom! I no longer am a child and you know that! From now on, we're not brothers anymore," America shouted to England. He his gritted while England looked at him sadly.

England charged at America, rifle pointed at the country. But America deflected it with his own rifle, leaning back a bit. A rifle flew into the air and England huffed in exhaustion. America looked back at the other country emotionlessly.

"You idiot!" England growled.

"Ready men!" a soldier ordered from America's army. Every soldier held out their rifles, aimed at England.

America looked at England's rifle, mouth slightly opened. England took it down.

"There's no way I can shoot you," England said sadly. "I can't." He dropped his rifle.

"_See?"_ America heard Prussia's voice somehow. _"You're awesome now."_

**~Trololol Another Random Time Skip~**

"Wait…" A random dude murmured to America. "Whatever happened with France?"

Ametica put his hands to his hips and gave a booming laughter. That caused the dude to shrink down awkwardly in fear.

"HAHAHA! I'll tell you about France!" America boomed.

"I have to go… I uh…" The dude was held back.

"No way, man! Wait! This is an _awesome_ story!"

**~Trolololol~**

It was September 28th, 1781. George Washington and his army arrived in Yorktown. Both the American's and the French combined to devise a combined victory against England. With America on land and the French on the water, England was obviously outnumbered but the two forces. 2 to 1.

Of course, England tried to fight back, but it proved to be unsuccessful. The commander of the British army, Lieutenant General Lord Cornwallis, surrendered in order to spare the rest of his men. America seized Yorktown and won the revolution.

2 years later, almost parallel to the Battle of Yorktown, John Adams; Benjamin Franklin; and John Jay, the representatives of America, met with David Hartley, a member of the British Parliament at the Hotel d'York in Paris. They signed the Treaty of Paris, a document that ended the American Revolutionary War between Britain and America and recognized America as an individual.

The treaty declared to be "in the name of the most holy and undivided Trinity," states that each side were to "forget all past misunderstandings and differences" and "secure to both perpetual peace and harmony."

Ratified 6 months prior to the signing, the Treaty of Paris took place and everything was alright again.

**~Trolololol~**

"But that didn't really have anything to do with France…" the random dude commented.

"WHO CARES? I'M AWESOME!" America boomed, laughing heartily.

"Oh… OK…" Awkwardly, the dude walked away leaving America to laugh all arrogantly.

_This has been an informational story by Alfred F.(Fail) Jones._

**XXXX**

**1- This was a read quote from Baron von Steuben. **

**OwlCookies: this was inspired by deviantart pictures AND social studies :D **


End file.
